Prisoner
by Midnight Solstice
Summary: In some time, at one place, a prisoner fell for a boy through the barracks, a boy who was living in a world of freedom while he lived the life of pure agony. Without even knowing his name, he had loved him...to death. SebaCiel, AU, OOC, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I officially give up on **The Superstar & I.** No reviews, no new favs or follows, no anything for the second chapter. I just completely lost confidence in that story. So I'm writing a new story now. This story is based off of the song, **Prisoner** by **Len Kagamine. **It will be written in **Sebastian's POV.**

_The italics _are the lyrics of the song, besides the letter, of course.

**Warnings**: OOC, unbetaed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, **Prisoner** by **Len Kagamine** or the characters of** Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso**. All rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

_In some time, at one place_

_One prisoner fell for a boy_

_Through barracks_

_Heartrending, heartrending._

I sat there, the dry, prickly grass scratching my legs and thighs. My skin was marked with burning red welts and smudges of dirt, as my messy hair stuck to my neck as the sun beat down on me, precipitation on my skin.

Yes.

I, Sebastian Michaelis, am a prisoner stuck in the deepest depths of Hell itself. There was no light for me in this world. I simply awaited for my end to come. Even death was better than living this Hell hole.

Our thirty minutes outside everyday was something I had always detested. The sun was too bright and it burned my eyes, and the way it made me sweat profusely made me feel uncomfortable and even more revolting than I already am.

At least, that's what I used to think.

A small crunch of a branch from outside of the barracks caught my attention. That's when I saw him. A slender frame with a set of endless sapphire blue hues, his hair a beautiful dark color that contrasted with his pale white skin. His lovely eyelashes long and feminine, his lips a rosy pink. His small hips swayed a bit as he walked in a carefree manner. The childish innocence he possessed entranced me and I found that I could not look away.

He was walking towards me, a white umbrella in his hands, protecting him from the heat of the sun. Our eyes locked together as he came closer to the wall that separated us, and I lifted my head to take in the sight of this breathtaking moment.

He stopped in front of the barrier that I could not escape from, and this time, I could see clearly just how amazing his sapphire eyes were. An endless sea of blue. He did not say a word; simply stared at my pitiful state, examining me. I returned the stare, eager to lose myself in this boy's wonderful blue orbs. His hair was covering a part of his right eye, but that only made him look more attractive.

I wanted to ask him something, to ask him if he was afraid of me. In the state that I was in, I was almost terrified he would think I was someone not worth talking to. After all, I was a prisoner, nothing but a scrap of human junk with no place to stay except for this wretched place.

As I opened my mouth to speak, one of the guards blew their whistle, signaling that it was time to go back inside. My thirty minutes were up.

I cursed under my breath at how much little time I had. A guard pulled me up to my feet and dragged me away from the barracks by my arm. Away from the beautiful male. His eyes were following my figure as I was dragged into the dark building. I thought I saw an expression on his face before I completely disappeared from his sight. Maybe it was simply my imagination, but I could have sworn that it was the look of concern.

I was thrown harshly into the cell, my hipbone hitting the hard, dirty floor. I grunted in pain and hissed angrily at the guard before sitting up and thinking of him, leaning my back against the cold wall.

Who was that boy? Why was he there?

It did not matter why. As long as I can see him again, I am content. My heart warmed when I thought about being able to see him. That boy, I decided, was my Heaven of this Hell. Just by standing there and watching me, I felt a bit happier. It was odd, but it was true. I was unsure of my feelings for this mysterious beauty, but just by remembering his sapphire eyes, I long to reach out to touch him. Was his skin as soft as it looked?

Maybe he'll be there again tomorrow.

_Taken of all my freedom, I was having dark days of persecution._

_Between you and dirty me,_

_Big difference, big difference._

_One day I wrote a letter, and folded it into a paper plane._

_Praying that it'd reach you through the barracks._

_Fly away, fly away._

I had asked the damnable man on guard for a pencil and a piece of paper. He asked me why I needed useless items.

I lied and told him I was bored and the least he could do was give me something to do, like drawing. He had exploded with laughter with my explanation, but he had agreed and threw a pack of dirty paper and a small pencil towards me while saying with a sneer, "I hope you enjoy your life drawing until you die."

I wanted to punch the man in the face, but I had calmed myself down when an image of him, my Heaven, flashed through my mind. I wanted to write a letter to him.

As I laid my body out on the ground, I took the pencil and a piece of paper and began to write my feelings towards him.

_Hello,_

I had put as a simply greeting, for I had no knowledge of this boy's name.

_I saw you yesterday, in the world of the outside. Forgive me for being so straight forward, but your slate colored hair intrigues me. The way the small breeze makes your hair flow in the wind is an enchanting sight. Your rosy pink lips look like they were made of the finest color of roses, and your sapphire blue eyes are like the infinity of the sky above us. You have caught my interest. And although I am just a disgusting piece of filth compared to you, I can only hope you will respond to my selfish wish of seeing you again everyday._

_Yours Truly_

I read over my letter and nodded to myself. This was perfect. Now, I will have to wait until the morrow to send this letter to him.

Soon after, I began to nod off to sleep, the letter in my hand, as I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness.

**_-_-_Prisoner_-_-_**

It was finally time to go back outside. My heart was racing quickly with anticipation as the men let us out today. Usually, I would have groaned and complained about being outside. But today was different. I had raced out of the doors as soon as they were opened and ran out into the open. My eyes focused on the outside of the barriers.

He was there, staring at me.

I looked down at the letter in my hands and hastily folded it into a paper plane. And I threw it over the top of the high barracks, it went fluttering down to him, on the other side.

Ah, if only I could be free.

He eyed the paper plane as it landed on the ground in front of his feet, then he looked up back at me, a questioning look on his face. I simply smiled, hoping that I did not look too disgusting, and nodded at the paper.

He hesitantly lowered himself down to the ground and picked up my letter with one hand, his other hand holding the same umbrella from yesterday. The boy kept glancing at me as he began opening it, unfolding it carefully.

He looked as angelic as I had seen him before. He was brighter than the sun and the moon together as his eyes went from left to right, reading my words, my feelings.

I wondered for a moment if my writing was too cheesy, or if it had made him feel disgusted with me. My fear only became worse as he finally looked up from the paper and smiled at me, then turned around, and walked away.

He walked away.

But...even so, his smile was soft and gentle. It made my heart flutter at the sight, but it was quickly gone when I remembered the way he left me standing there, without giving me any kind of response.

Maybe I shouldn't have taken it too far...

_Ah, able to get away..._

_from here someday..._

_it's a lie..._

_I know it._

* * *

**Author's Note**_: _I hope you enjoyed it. Will you readers please review? Follow? Favorite? That's make my world a bit brighter, and it'd make my self confidence in my stories higher. Since it's been crushed because of the results of my last story...so yeah. Thank you for reading, please, please, please review. Thanks.

_Signed, M.S. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** OOC, unbetaed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, **Prisoner** by **Len Kagamine** or the characters of** Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso**. All rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

The next day after lounging and pacing around in my cell, I came to the conclusion that he would not come back. After all… I am a lowly prisoner, while he is free. We live in two completely different worlds. It was foolish of me to even try. He, who was as entrancing as the loveliest flowers of Earth, he was out of my reach.

So close, yet so far. Ah, how nice it would be to be free.

I look down upon myself, eyeing my tattered clothing and how much I reeked of uncleanliness. Disgusting was the only word that could describe someone such as I. How could I ever have such dreams of him falling in love with me? I laughed aloud at my own foolishness.

"You'd better not be enjoying your time in there." The man on guard said to me in a stern voice. I only continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't if I could." I answered between my laughter. My voice echoed in the dark cell and I found I could not stop laughing. Maybe I was indeed going insane. But I could care less.

It was almost time to go outside. Should I still be hopeful? I do not know anymore. I fear that I may lose my sanity if he really did think I was disgusting. Once I hold onto something, I will not let go. Not for a long period of time.

He was someone I held onto.

My hysterical laughter soon died down until there was once again, nothing much silence enveloping me. It wouldn't hurt to have dreams, would it?

**_-_-_Prisoner_-_-_**

It was time to go out. I swallowed the bile that kept piling up in my throat, and this time, I did not rush. Instead, I closed my eyes as I walked out. I felt the warm sunshine on my face and through my closed eyelids, I continued to walk. Step by step, without opening my eyes.

After all, I knew this place from the back of my brain. The cool breeze blew against my face, making my hair surf the wind. And suddenly, as if the entire Earth had frozen in time, I heard something.

"Hey."

It was a soft and gentle voice. Pure and innocent. Could it possibly be…?

I opened my eyes, the sun blinding me for a moment and I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.

It was him.

_Your existence made me feel_

_Like all lies could be true_

_"Come here and have a talk with me."_

_You'd never know my agony._

My voice was caught in my throat as I tried to speak, but it was all too good to be true. But there he was, standing there, with his white umbrella in hand and a smile plastered on his delicate face.

There was more.

A paper plane was in his other hand, and as if on signal, the wind had picked up the plane from his hand, as if snatching it away from him.

It flew over the barracks and came gliding towards me, riding the breeze. My eyes were focused on that one plane as it came nearer and nearer. Just when it was right within my reach-

I caught it with both hands. My heart was beating so fast that I could hardly breathe. I looked up and saw that his sapphire hues were focused on me and me only. There was not a trace of disgust, nor pity in his expression. There was simply happiness, gentleness, and softness. Like the snow melting into spring.

He confirmed that I could open the letter with a small nod of his head, which only made me feel afraid of what could be written on this piece of paper that he had touched with his own hands.

Even so, even knowing that-

I opened it slowly.

_Hi,_

His handwriting was incredibly neat, unlike my small scribbles of letters and words. My eyes began to scan through the words.

_You are a very interesting person. You're the first to ever write such a wonderful letter to me. Of course, I will be willing to come visit everyday. My father works there, after all. As I read your letter, I felt my heart race and my cheeks flush red. Perhaps we will be great friends. Let me return the favor by writing about what I think of you._

_Your eyes are the color of a blood red crimson, but they are incredibly unique, like rubies. I find myself to be lost in your gaze at times. Your pale skin contrasts with your ruby eyes, and your hair is the color of a raven's feathers. Your lips look so lonely...would they like to meet mine? How can someone so stunningly attractive be in such a dark, lonesome place? Tell me that you'll be free one day._

_Him_

I could not believe my own eyes. I reread the letter at least a dozen times before I returned my attention back to him. He did not think I was gruesome, nor filthy. It was the exact opposite.

I smiled back to him, feeling as if I could burst with happiness. Dreams really can come true.

_Watching you from here,_

_Was a tiny happiness for tomorrow_

_Days and months passed since then_

_Paper planes from you everyday were my_

_Happiness, happiness._

**_-_-_Prisoner_-_-**_**_**_

_Months later..._

I smiled at the huge stack and piles of paper planes in my cell. The guards have threatened to take them away from me, but I threatened them back with a scowl on my face.

I was punished. Whipped twenty times on my back for talking back and being defiant. But the pain was nothing compared to losing my paper planes from you. My sweet Heaven.

Everyday, writing letters to you, and receiving one back is the only reason why I want to live. He is my everything, my love, my life, my soul. He knew me for me, and I knew him for him. It sounded like a fairytale.

A story about a boy and a prisoner in love. A love that can never become true. But despite that, I continued to hope. Maybe, just maybe, I will be able to be free one day.

Every night I went to sleep, I fell asleep in the pile of words and letters from you. Ah, it feels like I am being enveloped by your warmth. I have fallen deeply for him.

Just how long can I continue to live this blissful dream?

I long for your touch and I long to hear your gentle voice, I long to see you and be with you every moment in my life.

If only.

**_-_-_Prisoner_-_-_**

_Suddenly one day you said_

_You had to go far away_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

He threw the paper plane over the barracks, and I caught it with my hands. I had eagerly opened the letter with a smile on my face, but my smile quickly dropped as I read the words written on the paper.

_I'm sorry,_

_I've got to go far away… I apologize. Please remember that I love you, with all of my heart, and I will be thinking of you. Please don't forget me...think of me always. May my love and feelings for you be conveyed in this poem._

**_Smile_**

**_The rays of the sun is so brightening, for me to see..._**

**_But still I look up at it, no matter what happens to me..._**

**_But I still prefer, the light of the full moon up at night..._**

**_Because the full moon's light is dim, not as strong as the sunlight..._**

**_The sun's light melted my soul, but the fullmoon's light does not_**

**_Even though the moon reflects the light off of the sun, I think; there should be reasons to_**

**_Smile! Smile!_**

**_That is what the full moon does even though its light is not as strong as the sun's_**

**_Smile! Smile!_**

**_You are the like the full moon to me because you kept me alive_**

**_Smile! Smile!_**

**_You are not the dimness in the full moon, but instead you're bright!_**

**_Now you know, that you are the full moon_**

_**I cannot live without you forever**._

_Goodbye. We will surely meet again one day._

_I love you._

_Your Heaven_

When I look up, he is no longer standing where he usually stands. Instead, he is gone. I do the only thing I can do at this point.

I scream.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. And to **pimpy**, thanks for the encouragement. I suppose I'll continue the story...but, after I complete this one and the sequel to this story. Ahaha. No worries, this story is pretty short. It's escalating quickly, because of the song. And thank you to **Angelina, BlackDemon21,** and **BrokenWings666 **for reviewing as well. And to the followers and favorite-rs. :)

**Song used in the chapter:**** Smile** by** Changin' My Life (Full Moon Wa Sagashite)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**_:_ Violence, character death, OOC, minor gore?, unbetaed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, **Prisoner** by **Len Kagamine** or the characters of** Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso**. All rights go to their rightful owners.

**Note**: This is the last chapter of this story! Thanks for taking your time to read it all the way through.

* * *

_Ah, I have been living in agony_

_But I had never cried like today._

The guards run over to me and tell me to be quiet. I did not listen to them.

They shout over my loud screaming and I still do not stop. One of the men decided they had enough and pulled me up from the ground, a weapon in his hand. He screams in my ear to stop, and threatens me with a club.

He is gone. He is gone. _Heisgone._

I have been beaten, whipped until I was utterly speechless. But no pain, none at all, compared to the pain of losing him. My heart was engulfed in the flames of Hell itself and it felt like a part of me had burned away along with it.

They took a club and hit me in my stomach without mercy, causing me to retch out blood. It stained the grass and I could feel tears pricking at the corner of my eyes as I looked down at the letter he gave me. Why, why did he have to leave me like this, all alone, in this eternal darkness?

_Your existence made me smile_

_Even with any fate_

_Seeing you without your name_

_I felt I restored a bright future._

When I remembered the way he smiled at me, my heart warms up to a high temperature and it quickens. When he smiles, it's as if time had frozen and I can only stare at how bright he is. His beauty and warmth gave me happiness. He was Heaven itself, an Angel that came down to Earth to save me from my misery.

When I saw him everyday, I would return his smile and hope he felt the same way. He was the first to tell me those three magic words in neatly written letters.

'_I love you'._

Words can not comprehend the emotions I experienced when I read those words over and over again. He loved me. It made me dizzy with happiness, and I could not stop smiling to myself in my lonely cell. The guard did not question where I had gotten the letters, but they had probably assumed I wrote myself letters and folded them into paper planes.

Just the thought of him made me forget that I had a dark future ahead of me. For once, I felt like living was worth it.

Of course, I had hastily gotten to work on my response, writing as neatly as I could in the my best cursive handwriting:

_'I love you too.'_

When he read those words the following day, I remembered the way his cheeks flushed an adorable red color, the way his eyes glistened with tears of happiness, the way he held the paper I had written those words on to his chest and gave me the most brightest smile he had.

I felt like I had accomplished my goal in life.

_I can't call you_

_I can't chase you_

_I can't get out of here_

_I can't do anything._

**_-_-_Prisoner_-_-_**

That night, I fell asleep once again in the pile of his paper planes. But I was awoken by the loud creak of the cell door opening, and I saw a man with green colored hair come in and approach me. I sat up, alarmed, my glare with of hate and anger as he came nearer. His footsteps were slow and steady, echoing in the dark room.

He ordered the two men guarding my cell, "Hold him still."

I found myself being held from both of my arms, and I could not move as I watched with an unbearable hatred as he smirked darkly and picked up one of my paper planes, the one that my Heaven had written to me.

Then I realized what he was going to do next.

"_**NO!**_"

_Rip, rip, rip._

I cannot hold it in any longer. A memory of him throwing a plane over the barracks with a smile flashed through my mind, and then I see the remaining pieces of the letter flutter to the ground.

I was blinded with absolute rage as I saw red and I wrenched my arms away from the two men holding me, and launched at the man who had ripped his letter.

I punched him with everything that I had, sending him flying to the floor, and I jumped onto him. My knees were scratched and bleeding as they hit the cement, but I did not care any longer for myself.

_"Hey,"_ I remembered his voice, sweet and pure like melting candy.

I punched the man with all of my anger, hatred, and rage in the face, burying my knuckles deep into his flesh. My hit was so hard, that the bones of my knuckles hurt from the force. Then the two men behind me grabbed my arms once again, dragging me back.

"**_LET ME GO_**!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I struggled to escape their grasp on me.

I spat at the man's face before they dragged me away, and I heard the laughter of the men around me echoing as they took me away.

_Finally, it's my turn_

_Me being without you_

_I have no regrets in this world_

_But I am screaming within my mind._

_I want to live a little longer_

_I no longer have contradictory feelings_

_Just want to see you one more time_

_Wanna see you, wanna see you._

_One more time, one more time…_

They dragged me into a room and I no longer struggled to leave. I was ready for everything to end, I had no regrets. But my mind was telling me to live, live just a little bit longer. Live to see him one last time before I pass.

When the door was about to close, I scrambled over to it with shaky legs. I want to see you one last time!

But all hope was lost when it completely closed, leaving me a sobbing mess in the room.

"One more time...one more time…" My tears are flowing endlessly, streaming down my face and dripping onto the dirty floor.

_I can never have the days we spent together_

_I remember the days like a flash_

_Everything you gave me_

_Was my only hope to live._

_In the weeds filled with darkness_

_There was one flower blooming so beautifully_

_Even though we had lived in different worlds_

_I tried to reach out for you._

I cough and sputter out blood as I breathed in the poison that was filling my lungs. There was no escape. No where to run, no where to hide. No where.

I could feel my head pounding and my eyesight became blurry, because of the poisonous gas and the tears that were in my eyes. I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

_If this is the last moment_

_Please let me talk to him_

_In the small closed chamber in this darkness_

_My scream was resounding vainly_

I scream as my lungs burned, my voice echoing in the room. A heart wrenching scream that was filled with agony, as I felt like I was bleeding inside and out. My head continued to pound mercilessly, which made me feel dizzy with faint.

My tears spilled onto the blood, mixed with blood, as I brought my hands up to my throat and scratched it, causing it to bleed. My nails scraped my skin until my neck was bright red with blood.

_I'm feeling pain within my chest_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I wanted to know_

_Just one thing…_

I cannot breathe. I cannot hear. I cannot see.

My breaths came out in short pants as the gas took its effect on my body, driving me to eternal darkness.

I manage to choke out my last two words before it was all over.

"_Your na…me…_"

The body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, lifeless and bloody. That was the end of the prisoner named Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There goes the end of this story. I guess there really isn't a lot of romance...but, the sequel will have lots! Think of this story as the prologue of what really happened, okay? And oh my goodness, a double update in one day? I know, I know, a surprise. But I really had nothing better to do. Ahah.

And to answer your question,** pimpy**, Sebastian was at a concentration camp, and the room was called a gas room. It's not modern day exactly, but, more like...like around World War II. Or somewhere around that time.

And to **Angelina,** yes. I have written a story called **The Superstar & I,** and I have decided to finish it after all, because of pimpy's encouragement. So if you want to read more of my stories, try that one out. Or, you can read the upcoming sequel to this story!

Now...please look forward to the sequel, **Paper Plane**! It will be based off of **Rin Kagamine's: Paper Plane. **It will be written in** Ciel's POV,** retelling the story in his eyes instead! How exciting... Now, I hope you all do stick around for it. It should be published tomorrow or so.

Until then! :D

_Signed, M.S._


End file.
